


It's all harmless fun until you draw attention.

by AShinyTurquoise



Series: W.I.P Polish and Cleanout [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Medieval Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: A portion of what was supposed to be a larger piece i never got back to writing. It was intended to be a silly comical little thing but i recall very little of it.Jack makes use of his shape shifting powers to cause a little bit of mischief at the expense of Queen Lilith that, If i had writ that far, would of actually gone places.
Series: W.I.P Polish and Cleanout [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587130
Kudos: 1





	It's all harmless fun until you draw attention.

Timothy? As much as he would like to say the look on his face was one of regret, Truthfully? It was more one of embarrassment watching the exchange.

Nisha? Well Nisha was currently caught between amusement and full well knowing she can’t just call out Jack for being the idiot he is without digging any extremely deep holes, Her face was currently buried in her hands at this very moment, It was almost painful to watch.

Wilhelm? Well he was just shaking his head before deciding to go back to his drink and picking up the tankard lest he rouse suspicion by accidentally paying a little too much attention.

The three tried not to pay too much attention to Jack, Lest it rouse suspicion, But kept an eye on him from where they were seated at a table towards the back of the bar. They couldn’t outright do anything about it.

In most situations they’d be able to help Jack if things went south but given tonight's guise he was on his own, Though it didn’t stop the trio from insisting on keeping watch so if things went to hell in a handbasket they know how it went down.

Originally they were here to keep an eye on Jack.

What was Jack doing exactly you ask?

Making an fool out of himself of course!

-Earlier that evening -

“So how do i look?” asked Jack as he fiddled with the buttons on the coat he was wearing (rather fancy looking and it was a absolute _pain_ to make (Or at least that’s what Wilhelm said along with an additional statement along the lines of ‘ruin it and i’ll ruin you’ though it was -contextually at least- rather vague but Jack wasn’t going to take his chances)) “You look like Lilith obviously” was the flat response from Nisha -Who was aware of the potential of how quickly what Jack had planned could go south in one way or another-

“Are you sure Jack?” Timothy asked Jack (who was now officially clad in what was quite possibly an almost if not exact copy of one of Queen Lilith’s more respectable yet fancy outfits) “Sure i’m sure Timmy, What could go wrong?” Under one’s breath one could hear a faintly muttered _‘lots of things’_ though it was so quickly and faintly spoken that it wasn’t clear whether it was Wilhelm, Nisha or Timothy that said it (nor was it clear that Jack heard the statement for that matter)...And in this situation wasn’t the sort of thing that those who were not the guilty party would openly acknowledge as it would serve no purpose other to annoy Jack and annoying Jack too much would only make him do stuff out of spite and dig him (and possibly everyone else) into further trouble _than say on the off chance they ever got caught_.

Jack wanted to go alone but begrudgingly let the three keep an eye on him. ‘Even if just to prove i’ll be doing just perfect! You’ll see!’

To avoid suspicion the three turned up in the tavern first, Several minutes later Jack showed up (as he said he would and had actually kept good time for once).

-Back to current events -

The tavern was abuzz as it wasn’t often this specific Queen visited this part of the land.

This ‘Queen’ being Lilith but in reality the Lilith before them was really one gel sorcerer in disguise.

Jack’s….Shapeshifting skills were near flawless -due to his nature- but getting personalities right?

 _Not so much_.

It was appalling how much Jack missed the mark despite appearances wise pretty much acing it.

Good thing those in the bar pretty much assumed Lilith (Jack) was drunk when ‘she’ turned up to the tavern as everything so far ticks all the boxes for that assumption.

-Though Jack is greatly helped by the concept of shapeshifting in this way being dismissed as blatant bullshittery and lies and fanciful thoughts that have no grounds in reality. -

The commoners played along - some albeit tensely so- but still played along out of courtesy plus fear of actually accidentally enraging ‘Lilith’ because Lilith’s temper is both rumoured and proven to be more fiery than her hair (that and sirens are typically regarded as scary and generally intimidating with what they are capable of)  
  
  
Additional notes:  
  
After this there was supposed to be a scene where some day’s after Maya, the resident Witch of the castle a couple regions over interrupts Roland and Lilith during their morning meal stating that there was supposed sightings of Lilith in such a such region while reportedly drunk as all fuck.  
  
There was supposed to be some chit chat but over the years all i can recall is Roland’s raised eyebrow becoming more exaggerated as Maya’s report went on and Lilith rubbing her temples and saying ‘And HOW did this rumour start exactly?”  
  
Also the background info for Wilhelm was he is from a family of Seamstresses and Tailors and learnt the family trade despite his passions lying in other areas.


End file.
